And to Think It All Started with A Bad Fur Day
Well, here we are at the end of my story. Yes... the end... I should be happy. I'm the king of all the land, I'm rich, hell, I can get anything I want! Yet here I sit, surrounded by the people I loathe the most out of everyone in this entire world. I've fought dozens of morons, suffered countless near-death experiences. I've watched as hundreds of people have died in front of me. I watched my girlfriend, the one person I loved, the one person who made me happy, be shot to death as I stood there like a dumbass, not realizing until it was too late what had just happened. I fucked up. I had the chance to bring her back to life. I could have asked for anything in the world, yet I asked for help defeating the monster known as Heinrich. I asked for a shitty background change. The one thing that hadn't crossed my mind until it was too late was to bring Berri back to life. I've watched so many people die, yet I haven't cried once. I didn't even cry for Berri. It feels as if I didn't give a shit about anyone's death. Maybe I didn't, or maybe I'm still in shock. All I know is my girlfriend was murdered… and I haven't shed a tear for her. What kind of monster does that make me? Looks like I'm at the bar again. A sad crack of a smile played at the sides of my lips. I sure do look terrible. Not that that really matters at that moment. Staring off at my reflection, the last thing I expected to hear come out of my mouth was a sob-like whimper. Tremors shook my body as if an earthquake was occurring. I closed my eyes tightly and awaited the tears... ...the tears that never came. I had to be crying. If not on the outside, I must be on the inside. It sure felt like I was crying, yet as I felt the fur around my eyes, it was perfectly dry. I'm sure that's the feeling that's tearing me up from the inside out. Yes, I'm sure that's why I feel so angry… A hand rises to my head. Berri, all I want to do is be with you again. Is that too much to ask? I never asked for any of this to happen. Today is definitely the worst day of my life… A slight movement of the index finger. I miss you. A gunshot. To think, this all began simply because I was drunk, and took the wrong route home. I put myself and you into trouble I could have never imagined today. I fought to save people I don't even like. I nearly got myself killed on several occasions. I ended a war, but at the same time, watched as nearly every soldier was picked off like a fly. I spent the last moments of your life with you, robbing a bank. It was a trap… I watched as bullets pierced your skin, only realizing moments afterwards that I was holding you as you took your last breath. I missed the chance to bring you back. I defeated the monster, but for what purpose? I said I didn't want to be king, yet here I am, stuck with the job, destined to be miserable for today onward, no matter how brief it may be. And to think this all started with a bad fur day. ---- Posted on Fanfiction.net and Spinpasta wiki Category:Creepypasta Category:Gaming Category:Import Category:Fanfiction